


Sexy Groundhog Day (F4M)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 69, Breast Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Missionary, blowjob, handjob, looping, real-life awkwardness, sex therapy, wife/gfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: A little fun with the classic idea of time loops. You don't know it, but your guy has been reliving the same morning a few times lately. He just doesn't quite know how to handle it... at least at first.
Relationships: SPOUSES - Relationship, partners - Relationship





	Sexy Groundhog Day (F4M)

Sexy Groundhog Day (F4M)  
[wife/GFE] [looping] [copycat premise but screw you, I like it] [real-life awkwardness] [breast play] [fingering] [hand job] [cunnilingus] [blowjob] [69] [missionary] [sex therapy]

A little fun with the classic idea of time loops. You don't know it, but your guy has been reliving the same morning a few times lately. He just doesn't quite know how to handle it... at least at first.

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.  
\----------------------  
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to change anything big or small, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.

*emphasis*  
(suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\------------------------------------  
[phone/alarm clock, with music if you like]  
[rustling of bedsheets]

Mmmm. Hey you. Good morning. (kiss)

[more rustling]

Is it time to rise and shine? (laugh/groan) Oh, well, looks like someone's in a good mood. Hmm, did you wake up like that? (pause) (kiss) Well... I don't know. I haven't got a lot of time today. I just... I'm still pretty tired... (pause) Yes, but I do have work. (pause) Oh, I know they could get by if I call out. But still... I shouldn't today.

(more kissing)

Mm-hmmm. *Really* in the mood, aren't you? Well... let's see. Maybe we can make it quick. (kiss) Ah, ok. Unh. (gasp) Wait. Not through the shirt. That just feels too rough right now. Mff. It's bunched up under me anyway. Gah. Here, I'll do it...

[rustling as you take it off]

Ah, that's better. (more kisses)

(hissing through teeth) Hang on. Not so hard. (kiss) Sorry. I guess they're feeling sensitive. That's... (sigh) That's a little better. Mmmm. (kiss) (pause) (uncomfortable noise) Ungg. Dammit. Watch that leg. I forgot that bruise hasn't gone away yet.

[shifting noises]

Ok. (sigh) All right. It's... (gasp) Ahh. No, please don't... sorry. That spot's a little sore.

[shifting around]

Ok. Where was I. Are you still hard? Let me reach...

(pause)

All right. C'mere. Mmmmm. (kiss)

[a few moments of soft breathing and stroking sounds]

Gah. I'm sorry.

[sitting up]

Listen. How about a rain check for today? I just think it's the wrong time for now. I'm just still sore. And still tired... (pause) No, it's not you. I told you. I'm not really feeling it. Sometimes I can tell it's... not going to happen for me. It's not your fault at all.

(pause) Yes. I *am* sorry. Really. But look, I do have to shower and get going. (pause) No, don't say that. It's really not. It's fine. (pause) All right. Thanks. Are you going to sleep some more? I'll keep the shower door shut so it's warm for you later. Who knows. We'll see how I feel later after work. Ok? (pause) I know. Sorry. I'll see you tonight.

[footsteps]  
[door closing]

(pause)

[phone/alarm clock]  
[rustling of bedsheets]

Mmmm. Good morning, you. (kiss)

[more rustling]

Mmmm, rise and shine, huh? (laugh/groan) I see someone's in a good mood. Or rather, I can feel it. (giggle) (pause) Well. I don't know. What time is it? I'm still pretty tired... (kiss) (pause) Yes, but I do have work. (pause) I know. You're right... but still. It's not the best time to call out today.

(more kissing)

*Really* in the mood, aren't you? Well... let's see. We should be quick. (kiss) Are you ready?... (pause) Mmm. (giggle) I see. Of course you are.

[rustling]

Oooh, watch it. That bruise there hasn't gone away yet... ah. Ok. That's good. Thanks.

(kissing)

(gasp) Not quite so rough. Wait a minute. Let me deal with this shirt...

[rustling as you take it off]

Ok. Just... (kiss) be gentle. That's - (gasp) almost there... (more kisses) Mmmm. Sorry. I guess they're feeling sensitive today. Let's see... that's better. (giggle) how are you? Are you feeling sensitive yourself? (kiss) Ahhh. It sure feels like it, or you wouldn't jump like that. Come here.

[some soft breathing and stroking sounds]

Yes, that's what I thought. Just enjoy it. I've at least got time to make sure you're taken care of... oh! (gasp) Careful... yes.

[shuffling]

I don't know. Don't worry about me. I've been a little sore, so it might not... be the best time... (pleasant sigh) (pause) Well, all right. Maybe. That feels good so far. Just don't rub too hard.

(kissing, stroking and a little heavy breathing)

Mmmmmm. That's nice, but it's ok if I don't.... (gasp).. well, fine. As long as it's gentle. Steady there... mmmfff.

(more panting)

Oh. Like that. Actually, that's great. That spot right there. Mmmmmmm, wow. This is.. good. Ahh... ahhhh....

(slow calm cumming sounds, followed by light sighing)

Oh. Mmmmmmmm, I like that. That was... whew. (sigh) I guess I'd call that a... sleepy one? That was nice. Light and slow. Thank you. That was just what I needed. (kiss) No, I didn't forget you. I was trying to keep stroking. Just got a little distracted. (kiss) Here, let me...

[stroking sounds]

You mean you're getting close already? Wow, you must have been excited. Are you going t-- ah! (pause) Oh, I *see*. (laugh)

Ok. Well... good. I mean, it's good it worked. I'm sorry about your shirt, though. (laugh) But I'm glad you were enjoying that so much. Here, let me just find something to wipe that up...

[swishing of clothes]

Is this good? Here, I'll put it all in the laundry. I was going to do the wash pretty soon anyway.

[sitting up]

Whew. All right. *Thank* you. Much better. (pause) Sorry, I do have to go. You're ok? (pause) Good. Going back to sleep already? (giggle) Uh-huh. We'll see. We should really finish things more tonight. I know I'll still need to take of you better... and I think I'll be feeling fine. (kiss) All right. See you later.

[footsteps]  
[door closing]

(pause)

[phone/alarm clock]  
[rustling of bedsheets]

Mmmm. Hey you. Good morning. (kiss)

[more rustling]

Oh, are you really? (laugh/groan) (pause) (kiss) Well.... but you know I don't have a lot of time. I do have work. (pause) Yessss.. I know, but I probably shouldn't today.

(more kissing)

Oh. Really in the mood, aren't you? Did you wake up like that? (laugh) Well... maybe we can make it quick. (kiss) Ah, ok. Unh. (gasp) Wait. This shirt's bunched up here... hang on.

[rustling as you take it off]

Now that's - (gasp) ah! (laugh) Oh. You want to get rid of those too, huh? Um, well, ok, I guess. Here...

[more shifting around]

Don't want to waste any time, do we? All right. Just - careful with those fingers. I'm still a little... (gasp) oh! *Oh*, all right. Well. This is... Ok, this is better than fingers anyway. (moan) Mmmmm, yes. Much better. Your lips are... nice and gentle. Just watch that leg - ah. Nevermind. You remembered that bruised spot? Thanks. That's... *Ohhhhhh*. Yes, that's good. That's *good*.

Mmmmmm. Wow. You know... mmmm... I wasn't sure I'd even be in the mood for this, really. I was feeling a little sore, but this... ooh. This is just right. Yeah. Oh fuck... mmmm. Oh yeah! (etc)

(cumming sounds - moderate, but more intense than last time)

(gasping, panting)

All right. Whew! Thank you. (kiss) No, I didn't forget you. I was trying to keep stroking. You were just distracting me. Here, let me... mmmm, you deserve something nice too. Are you... oh. Were you starting to get close? Wow, you must have been excited. Ok. Yeah, that's good. Come here. We wouldn't want to make a mess. (giggle) I mean, I was going to do the wash soon. But... nah. Why clean up when I can do this?

[sucking noises]

Mmmm, good. Yes. I think I'm going to need more of this tonight.

[more sucking]

Yeah. You're ready, aren't you? It's all right. Go ahead. Mff.

[finishing and swallowing]

Oh yes. Mmmmm, nice.

[licking lips, laughing]

Whew. *Thank* you. I really thought I wouldn't feel up to it, but... well, nevermind. (pause) No, I should get going. Want me to leave the shower warmed up for you when I'm done? (pause) Ok. Yeah, we should really continue this tonight. I'll need more time to *really* take care of you. (giggle) (kiss) All right. Thanks. See you later.

[footsteps]  
[door closing]

(pause)

[phone/alarm clock]  
[rustling of bedsheets]

Mmmm. Hey you. Good morning. (kiss)

[more rustling]

Oh, do I have to rise and shine already? (laugh/groan) Oh, in a good mood, are we? I wonder why... (pause) (kiss)

Well. Yes, but I do have work... (pause) I don't know. I probably shouldn't today... (kiss) Huh. You really feel like it, don't you? I just... I don't have a whole lot of time. I'm still tired, but let's see... Mff. Careful about that shirt. Just let me...

[rustling as you take it off]

Now that's - (gasp) ah! Whoo. Not too rough... ahhh, That's good. Nice and soft. Thanks for that. I guess they're just sensitive today... (laugh) Oh? You want to get rid of everything else too? Well.. um, ok. Here...

[more shifting around]

Hang on. That bruise is still - oh! Ok. Good. (giggle) In a hurry, are we? All right. Just - careful with those fingers. I'm still... (gasp) ah! I *see*. Well. Ok, I do like how you use your lips. Mmmmmm. Yes, then this is really... (gasp) better than fingers. Oh yessss...

(low moaning)

Fuck. *Much* better. That tongue... ahhhh. Wow. I just... wow. I was feeling a little sore, but... oooohh. That is *just* the right spot. How'd you know... mmmm. Yes. *Just* like that.

[panting and more moaning for a few moments]

All right, turn around. Here. I shouldn't be ignoring you.

[shifting around]

[licking and sucking sounds]

Mmmm, good. You were so hard, I had to do something about it. Yesss...

[more sucking and moaning]

Is this good? Or...

[shifting around]

Ok, why don't you sit up. Now I'm ready. Just move over here and fuck me.

[shifting around]

Here. For now I just need this thing in me. (pause) Well, I should stay here. That leg is still sore. But you won't have a problem being on top, will you? (giggle) I mean... (gasp) ah! Yes! Oh fuck. I didn't think so. Uhhh. (panting) Oh wow. Yes. I *really* needed this. Oh fuck. Yes. Fuck fuck. Just like that...

(grunts & moans etc)

Yes. *Yeeeesssss*. Oh, this is just what I needed. Are you close? Ahhhhh.... ooh. Ok. Almost there. Yes! Oohhhhhhhhh...

(cumming sounds, loud as you want)

(breathing slowing down)

Wow. How did you do that? I woke up feeling all sore from yesterday. I didn't think I was going to feel like doing *anything*... (pause) Uh huh. Sure. Lucky you.

(kisses)

Oh shit. That was good. I just... whew. That really took it out of me. Now I don't feel like getting up at *all*. I... (sigh) You know what? I think I do need to just call out today. (laugh) It's been too long. Besides, you wore me out. That... whew. That was great. (sigh)

Hmm? Where'd the mess come from? (laugh) Yeah, I guess we got a little carried away. But nevermind. I was going to do the wash soon anyway. (sigh) All right, let me go make the call. I think I need to go back to sleep for a while. Then we can take a nice warm shower? How's that sound? (kiss) Nice. Yes, there'll be plenty of time for more of that later. (pause) Who knows? (laugh) We'll have all day to get cozy. Mmmmmm. All right. (pause) Great. Much better. I just feel... wonderful. Wow. Thank you so much.

(happy sigh)


End file.
